Lost in blue
by petite-yuna
Summary: Mon adaptation de ce jeu en nouvelle. Si vous avez adoré Lost in blue, voilà un petit quelque chose pour calmer votre petit creux de palmiers, d'océan bleu et de brise tropicale !


**Chapitre 1 : La liberté n'est qu'une idée.**

Keith était allongé sur la berge, son visage étampé sur le sable blanc et tiède, tandis que le bercement des vagues du vaste océan bleu venait lécher ses pieds doucement. Alors qu'il ouvrit un œil, il se sentit submergé par des courbatures lancinantes et constata avec déception que sa bouche pâteuse avait conservée l'arrière goût des subtiles effluves salées de la mer. Une algue avait élu domicile sur son épaule, et ses vêtements détrempés faisaient courir le long de son échine un désagréable vent froid qui, par ailleurs au contact de sa peau, procurait apaisement et chaleur. Il se planta sur ses deux jambes dans un sursaut, le cœur battant à la chamade.  
Le silence sourd de la nature qui l'entourait lui arracha un léger cri. Autour de lui, les palmiers courbés qui semblaient tomber sur lui chuchotaient comme le vent les balayait gentiment ; les oiseaux hauts dans le ciel azur fendaient l'air et hurlaient de leurs cris stridents qui pourtant endormait certains pêcheurs ; la rythmique de l'eau respiraient à chaque poussée contre les milliers de petits grains de sables tapissant la berge ; et sa respiration à lui ; oui, ça respiration à lui. Des centaines d'images se confondirent rapidement dans son esprit et froncèrent ses épais sourcils foncé qui lui donnaient son air si calme et doux. Et pourtant à cet instant, Keith n'était ni calme, ni doux : seulement réduit au silence devant ce solitaire spectacle exotique qui justifiait l'air qui entrait et sortait de ses poumons. Il se souvint d'une tempête, d'une secousse qui avait fait rouler, du bureau duquel il écrivait, son presse-papier favori, d'un hurlement d'une femme…  
Keith fut intérrompu, dans sa quête de remise en situation, par son estomac qui menaçait de se digérer lui-même et par une sensation désagréable de malaise et d'irritation intérieur qui surpassait de loin l'idée humaine de la soif. Il empoigna son sac bleu sal qu'il jeta contre son dos et avança à petit pas comme l'aurait fait un chien errant, abandonné par son maître.

- Il y a peut-être d'autre gens qui ont atterri ici… dit-il d'une voix grinçante du matin.

Ses yeux parcoururent frénétiquement les environs, mais ce ne fut qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent sur un objet de convoitise. Aux pieds d'un palmier riaient quelques noix de cocos qui prenaient un bain de soleil en famille. Projeté par un lien plus puissant que lui vers ces dernières, il s'envenima de leur architecture puissante et rigide. Les prenant entre ses doigts crottés de terre séchée, Keith les observa comme on tente de déchiffrer un trinôme carré parfait ; il n'y avait évidemment rien à y comprendre, mais sur le coup, il se tut, hébété, attendant que quelque chose se produise, peut-être que les noix s'ouvrent d'elles-mêmes et glissent leur lait délivrant à l'intérieur de son gosier. Le jeune garçon fouilla brusquement dans son sac et étala sa marchandise, se remémorant un stylo qu'il traînait toujours sur lui parce qu'il trouvait ça franchement pratique, même si ses amis s'étonnaient toujours de le voir se réduire à tout noter dans un carnet. Avec un sourire gratifiant, ses mêmes doigts glissèrent sur le petit cylindre à bille contenant de l'encre. Un rocher prêt à mettre la main à la pâte pour faire cracher le morceau à ces noix n'attendait que d'être fracassé contre le stylo. Et de ce fait, comme un marteau, il l'utilisa et de même, après quelques coups bien portés, la coquille chevelue et solide céda dans un bruit sec. Après quarante minutes de martelage de noix, assis au sol, il se releva étanché et dispos à poursuivre ses recherches. Levant ses pupilles noires et profondes vers les cieux, Keith tenta de peine et de misère de déchiffrer le soleil et son positionnement afin de savoir si la journée débutait ou se terminait. Rien n'y faisait. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas non plus où étaient situés le Nord et le Sud.

- Tant pis, se dit-il dans un haussement d'épaule.

Bien entendu, il était plutôt énervé et se persuadait du contraire, mais quelque chose de plus important vint s'imposer à lui : peu importe le temps qu'il lui restait devant lui, il devait trouver un abri au plus vite et mettre en pratique ces sept années chez les _guides de la forêt _que ses parents l'avaient forcé à endurer. Il roula les yeux et poursuivit son chemin en se disant que c'était bien la première fois que ses parents ne lui avaient pas fait subir un de leurs nombreux caprices de parents égocentriques pour _rien._ Parce qu'étant donné les circonstances, et parce qu'ayant visionné Cast Away mettant en vedette Tom Hanks et sa brillante interprétation, il savait que 1 : il allait sûrement mourir de soif avant de mourir de faim, et que 2 : il allait sûrement mourir sur cette île tout court. Keith s'imaginait déjà entrain de se construire une forteresse dans un arbre et d'y habiter ; de devenir vieux et barbu et de chasser des ptérodactyles comme dans tous les bons clichés de lagons déserts au petit écran ; de compter les jours en faisant des coches sur une pierre géante ; de baptiser une poupée faite de pousses de bambou et de cordage improvisé ; et finalement, de faire des signaux de fumées en écrivant un S.O.S enflammé là où les engins du ciel les verraient bien.  
Sa fantaisie prit terme une fois arrivé devant l'entrée d'une grotte qui n'avait rien d'un repère de ptérodactyles. Des petits buissons morts gisaient de chaque côté des murs de la caverne et elle était assez profonde pour être considérée comme une potentielle demeure. Il déposa son sac au sol en admirant le travail de la nature, et il dut avouer que dans tout le mal de sa journée, cet endroit froid et gris avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Peut-être même de sympathique.

- Bienvenue chez vous monsieur Keith, dit-il à voix haute d'un ton plat.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, puis, partit à la recherche de brindilles et d'écorces pour démarrer un feu. En vérité, Keith était déjà préparé à ce genre de situation. Il avait déjà, par le passé, fait des expériences similaires où lui et ses autres jeunes amis se construisait une demeure avec un arbre en Y en y déposant des branches de pin et de sapin pour former un angle de 45 degré avec le sol. Bref, il savait comment s'en sortir temporairement, mais jamais dans ce genre d'organisme on ne dit aux jeunes comment subsister de façon autonome et concrète : parce que personne ne fait ça, et encore moins au Japon. Il se souvenait avoir vu des reportages traitant de gens curieux qui avaient décidés de faire pousser leur laitue pour s'essuyer avec, et récolter leur produits du jardin pour les manger, et de tuer le bétail pour… Bon, ils vivaient leur vie sans travailler, et c'est ce qui enrageait le plus le reportère, et ça se voyait. Le garçon sourit à nouveau tandis qu'il choisissait les petites branches qui auraient la chance d'être les premières à réchauffer le nouvel habitant de l'île : et si ses parents le voyaient maintenant ? que diraient-ils de voir que leur fils en est réduit à vivre comme un homme du Neandertal ? de voir que leur fils fera pousser de la laitue pour s'essuyer l'arrière train avec ? Il rit dans un soupir, constata qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle, et même que c'était plutôt triste, et retourna dans son nouvel habitat accompagné de son petit lot de brindilles sous le bras. La caverne était plus humide, et moins éclairée, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Keith que la journée allait céder le passage à l'obscurité dans moins de temps qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Énergiquement et avec les merveilles de la friction, un feu vit le jour. Bien sûr, Keith n'avait pas chômer, et n'avait pas allumé son nouveau compagnon en quelques minutes : de plus, sur ses mains irritées, brûlées, piquées de bois et déchirées à certains endroits se trouvait l'effort de son dur travail comme un trophée. C'était la première fois qu'il allumait un feu seul sans qu'un gosse de dix ans s'éventre à souffler sous les petites feuilles mortes. Pour un garçon de dix-huit ans comme lui, c'était un exploit, mais tout de même, personne n'était là pour apposer cette paume chaude et rassurante dans son dos en guise de félicitation.

Il se fit une petite pile de brindilles d'alimentation avant de se mettre nu pour enfin sécher ses vêtements. Debout, il les tenaient en haut du feu et s'assurait de faire sécher différentes parties à chaque laps de temps donné. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin prêts à être portés de nouveau, Keith était en proie à un sommeil accablant qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. C'est alors qu'allongé sur des feuilles de palmier, il réussit finalement à dormir d'un sommeil profond en espérant n'être que la victime d'un épouvantable cauchemar. Cette nuit là, il rêva d'un lit douillet, d'une sécheuse et d'un frigo.


End file.
